


Dry Your Tears (With Love)

by lakesinstillness



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasing, crackfic, not really - Freeform, they baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: After seeing Avengers: Endgame, Junsu tells Gackt about it.Months later, Gackt finally sees it and tells Junsu about it.





	Dry Your Tears (With Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I rushed this one because I thought the idea was silly but knew I would never do it if I didn't just write it right away. I still think it's cute though. Hope you guys like it and thank you to Gabe (@bucktiick) for the overdramatic title!
> 
> Based on Gackt's Instagram post about seeing Endgame.

After a long day of rehearsals and watching _Avengers: Endgame_ with his _Xcalibur_ castmates, Junsu called Gackt. Since they lived so far away from one another, they tried to call each other nightly. Though, Junsu was a bit worried Gackt wouldn’t pick up because it was later than usual, and Gackt liked to go to bed early. So did Junsu, but he was busy, so he just hoped Gackt would be awake as well.

Fortunately, Gackt picked up. “Tsk tsk tsk. Junsu, how many times do I have to tell you to maintain your sleep schedule?” Before Junsu had a chance to explain himself, his overly caring boyfriend continued. “You know how important sleep is for your health, right? Especially with all these rehearsals you’ve been doing.”

Junsu waited a moment before responding, just in case there was more to Gackt’s lecture. “Sorry, Gackt.”

“You better have a good excuse for being up at this hour.”

“Well, I went to the midnight premiere of _Endgame_.”

“Oh, really? Did you have a good time?”

Since Junsu was using his AirPods--with his Android, somehow--he started changing into his pajamas while on the phone with Gackt. “Yeah. I went with a few friends in the cast, so we had a lot of fun. We had dinner before it too.”

“I’m glad to hear it. But I can’t wait until we can see each other again and go to the movies together.”

Junsu decided it was his turn to tease Gackt back. “Oh, someone sounds jealous.”

“No, not at all! I just… miss you, Junsu. I hope we can see each other soon.”

Of course, even when Junsu tried to tease Gackt, the other man ended up getting him emotional. “I hope so too. When our schedules clear up, we should find time to meet.”

“Yeah, of course. Anyways, that’s enough sappiness for one phone call. How was the movie?”

“Really good. There were a lot of good scenes. I won’t spoil it, of course, but they did a really good job of making me emotional.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Gackt replied in a baby voice. “Did you cry?”

“Shut up!” Junsu shouted, though Gackt’s teasing did make him laugh.

“You did, didn’t you? Now I really wish I was there.” There was a pause for a moment. “Anyways, I doubt it could be that bad. Like… obviously some people are going to die. I predict… Iron Man.” There was a pause. “What’s his name again? Tony?” Junsu still didn’t answer. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“Well, he is your favorite, so I figured you would cry if he died. He’s mine too, of course, but I doubt I’ll cry. It’s so obvious how this is gonna go. The Avengers are going to try to save all the people who died in Infinity War, somehow they’ll be successful, and then Tony will die and it’ll be just like Uncle Ben part 2 for Spider-Man. Am I right?”

“There’s more to it than that!”

“Oh, so what I said was right, then?”

And that was when Junsu realized he fucked up. “I’m not saying anything,” he repeated.

“Too late! God, Junsu, you’re so easy to trick.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. It’s cute. Anyways, I don’t really have time to see _Endgame_ right now. I probably won’t see it for a while. So maybe I’ll forget what you told me.”

“I didn’t tell you anything!”

“Not directly, at least. Now, go to bed cutie. You need rest.”

Junsu wanted to talk to Gackt more--he always did--but he was tired. “You too, Gackt. Good night. I love you.”

“Love you too. Sweet dreams.” Gackt hung up the phone, and Junsu continued to get ready for bed.

~

Junsu waited in his apartment to hear back from Gackt. He knew Gackt’s plane would be landing soon, and that he would probably be the first person Gackt called when he landed. So, he watched the news while waiting for his phone to go off.

A few minutes after the plane was supposed to land, he got a call from Gackt. “Hi, honey,” he said. He had never used that word for Gackt, but he wanted to try it. “How was your flight?”

“Oh, you’ve never called me that before. It’s cute. Anyways, it was good. Smooth takeoff and landing and all that. Though…” Gackt paused, but Junsu waited patiently for him to finish what he had to say. “Uh, I saw that movie.”

Junsu waited for Gackt to elaborate further, but he never did. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“_Endgame_." “Oh! What did you think?” “Well…" Junsu couldn’t help but smirk when he realized Gackt was so nervous. He knew this was his moment to get back at his boyfriend for teasing him over that film months earlier. “You cried, didn’t you?”

Gackt took a minute before responding. Junsu worried that there was a bad connection at the airport, but he eventually admitted to it: “They got me good.”

“Ha! I told you it was emotional!”

“I didn’t like how Steve’s plot ended. He doesn’t seem like the type to go back in time to get with Peggy, who he knew got married while he was in the ice.”

“You of all people are complaining about that?”

“Listen, all I said was that it seemed out of character for Steve. Not that it’s not what I would do.”

“That was a criticism a lot of people had. Did you still cry during that scene though?”

“Maybe.”

“So, tell me: which scenes did you cry over?”

Once again, Gackt’s response took a while. “It might be easier to list the scenes where I didn’t cry.”

“Damn, really? I only cried twice. It looks like you’re the baby here.”

“Shut up. Anyways, I’m posting a video of me crying on my Instagram later. You should watch it.”

“I’m not weird like you, Gackt. I don’t enjoy watching people cry.”

“Yeah, I know. You prefer to be the one crying.”

“Hey!”

Junsu could hear Gackt giggling through the phone. He sounded so cute, so Junsu couldn’t be mad at him for long. “Anyways, I have to go through customs now. Talk to you later, Junsu. Love you.”

“Love you too! Bye-bye!” Junsu hung up, and started thinking up a list of sad movies to show Gackt next time they met up in person.


End file.
